worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Library Resources
Welcome to and School Library Resources which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or browse a free, open Library Resources. Library Resources * Add free, open listings below. Academic Archive or Library Academic Databases Academic Jobs Wikis Accessible Books and Periodicals for Readers with Print Disabilities Algebra Homework Help Collaborative Knowledge Bases Countries' Libraries Dictionaries Encyclopedias Free Books Sources High School Resources How-To Wiki Manuals Ideas (Academic) Institutes Journalism Library Resources Manuals Maps Math Books Medical References Mobile Device Collections - includes audiobooks, ebooks, audio language courses, streaming music, films, images, etc. which can be used on mobile devices. These collections can either be downloaded from the library websites on user's own mobile devices or libraries lend mobile devices with the collections already on them. Music for Kids Musical Scores Natural History References Online Textbooks Online Texts Online Texts Second Life Teaching and Learning Resources Template for New Sections or Resources Twitter for Learning Video WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Ashar, Amar. 2010. Berkman Center Announces Digital Public Library Planning Initiative. December 13. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Google Books' Library Partners. 2011. https://encrypted.google.com/googlebooks/partners.html. (Best viewed in Chrome Browser]. Nesson, Charles. 2010. design opportunity: not extraordinarily complex compared to cataloging the stars. November 21. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/nesson Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session 1 Notes. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session II. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session III. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session IV. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Rapp, David. 2011. Harvard Library Lab Funds First Round of New Tech Projects. March 10. New York, NY: Library Journal. Singer, Natasha. 2011. Playing Catch-Up in a Digital Library Race. January 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites The Harvard Library Innovation Laboratory at Harvard Law School. 2011. The Harvard Library Innovation Laboratory at Harvard Law School. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Law School. Select Wikis World University and School Links WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Category:Online Algebra Homework Help